pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Rodents Movie 2: A New Generation
Thomas O'Malley and Amblin Entertainment's movie-spoof of "The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (1986)". Cast: *True Heart Bear - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Noble Heart Horse - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Tenderheart Bear - Mighty Mouse *Love a Lot Bear - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Grumpy Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Good Luck Bear - Doraemon *Wish Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Funshine Bear - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Cheer Bear - Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Friend Bear - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Share Bear - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Birthday Bear - Winnie the Pooh *Champ Bear - I.M. Weasel *Bedtime Bear - Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) *Secret Bear - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *Harmony Bear - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Grams Bear - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Brave Heart Lion - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Cozy Heart Penguin - Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Gentle Heart Lamb - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Goliath II *Loyal Heart Dog - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Playful Heart Monkey - Godzooky (Godzilla) *Proud Heart Cat - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Reader Rabbit *Treat Heart Pig - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Great Wishing Star - Jumborg Ace *Dawn - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *John - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Camp Champ - Tj (Recess) *Christy - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Dark Heart - Aladdin (1992) *Dark Heart (Sea Monster) - Gamera (1965) *Dark Heart (Frog) - Gizmo (Gremlins) *Dark Heart (Badger) - Beaver (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) *Dark Heart (Hawk) - Rodan (1956) *Dark Heart (Fox) - Scary Lion (Teletubbies) *Dark Heart (Wolf) - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Dark Heart (Spider) - Hanglar (Ultraman Leo) *Dark Heart (Crocodile) - Crocodile (1979) *Dark Heart (Gorilla) - Donkey Kong *Dark Heart (Turtle) - Barugon (Gamera vs Barugon) *Dark Heart (Rhinoceros) - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Jurassic Park) *Dark Heart (Snake) - Nagaina (Rikki-Tikki Tavi) *Dark Heart (Clouds) - King Kong (1933) *Dark Heart (Evil Form) - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) *Dark Heart Shadow - Tyrako (I-Zenborg) *Moose - Anguirus (Godzilla 1968-1973) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Channels Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Care Bears Movie Spoofs Category:The Care Bears Movie Movie Spoofs